


Dirty

by Sparknshine_MH



Series: Love and love [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Peeping, Sextoys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slightparkjihoon, Sounding, marbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparknshine_MH/pseuds/Sparknshine_MH
Summary: Just crazy thing inside





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dirty 

Hwang as head of class, looks so promising as a leader and smart  
Seongwu as teacher, looks so soft and cute

Seongwu keep asking about class to hwang. Just to keep monitoring them since Seongwu is a new teacher there

Seongwu is a cute and makes everyone so uwu to him. But deep down he is a filthy sub.

Minhyun as a promising student, but he keep playing and doing one night stand with everyone that interested in him. He knows he looks good and everyone drools over him.

One day he knows Seongwu caught him while he stroking and fingerfucking his classmates. But seongwu never know minhyun notice him starring at them with his pants already wet at the front.   
Minhyun grins as he knows seongwu likes it. So he let seongwu watch the show  
While he makes his classmates cum with high-pitched moans. He saw seongwu touching his own dick and goes to somewhere. So as soon as his friend clear he stand up and wants to seeing seongwu.

“Where are u going? You are not done?” ask his friend  
“Im okay baby, i forgot i have an appointment. Can you go home alone today? Im sorry” he said as he kiss jihoon.  
“Ah its okay. Cant wait to seeing you inside me soon. See you tomorrow then” jihoon winks and grins at minhyun as he smiles back.   
“See you later” and mh chases seongwu before he play with himself. Minhyun grins at his own thoughts.

Minhyun search for seongwu everywhere. Until he goes to a bathroom and hears a little whimper from the last room there. He knows who is it. So he goes straight there and knocking. Minhyun can hears a gasps from inside and a sound of belt clinking. Minhyun chuckles as Seongwu open the door  
“W-what happen?” Seongwu still half conscious, half panting and his face so red.  
Minhyun not holding back, push Seongwu back into the stalls and lock the door.  
Seongwu still processing what happening until he seeing minhyun close the lid of the closets and sits seongwu there. Minhyun starts open Seongwu belts and push his pants downs to his angkle.   
“W-wait, W-ait what-what are you doing??” Shocked seongwu. “Are you crazy?” Ask seongwu again.  
Minhyun grins as he trace seongwu blushing face and push the tip of his middle finger to Seongwu lips.  
“Suck it” minhyun commands  
“W-ha?” As Seongwu open his mouth, Minhyun using this chance to slid his finger inside seongwu wet mouth.  
“Than whimpering like crazy, and anyone can hear us. Better you use your dirty mouth to wetting my fingers. Its for preparing your hole too later. So better wet it now or i insert it dry” Minhyun keep smirking as he seeing Seongwu in the eye.  
Seongwu want to protest but minhyun finger keep moving inside and start to push deeper  
“MNGH!” Seongwu protest.  
“Use you tongue sir. Or im gonna choke you. You can moans as loud as you can tomorrow. But today just grateful with this.” Minhyun kiss seongwu in the cheek. Seongwu start moving his tongue while minhyun open his shirt and playing with his nipples. Its erect so fast. Just a light touch and its perking  
“So cute” giggles Minhyun, start insert his pointer finger too. “suck it like its my dick sir. Can you?” Ask minhyun as seongwu start to suck it  
“Such a good boy. Already admitting you’re a sub huh?” Minhyun smirk as seongwu start to feels heat in his eyes. He is so embarrassed with his position now.  
Minhyun look at seongwu hard member. Its so hard and red, precum leaking from the tip and slide into his own thighs.   
Minhyun slide his fingers from seongwu red-perky nipples to the tip of seongwu dick. Seongwu start to whimpering. But his moans got blocked by minhyun hands.  
Minhyun press his point finger to the slit of seongwu dick. And precum splurting from it. Minhyun chuckles at the sight   
“So eager hm? Im just giving a light touch but you look like gonna cum anytime” minhyun scissoring his hand at seongwu mouth. As seongwu mouth open, drools streaming down to his chin and drip to his chest.  
Minhyun look at his wet finger. Satisfied with seongwu works.  
“Open your legs now, and kept it with your hands” minhyun said.  
Seongwu start moving as his unconscious gaze look at minhyun.  
“Good boy” minhyun smiles.  
Seongwu so open to him now naked, eyes red and glassy, drooling his own chest, Face blushing, nipple perking, leaking precum, And his little hole keep twitching. minhyun not even open any button.   
‘I really want to drag him out there and fingering him infront everyone, shit. He is so cute’ minhyun thinks.  
Minhyun insert his finger once again into seongwu mouth. Seongwu automatically lick and sucking it. After it minhyun drag his fingers to seongwu dry hole. Not even give him a warning, minhyun insert one finger into seongwu dry and hot hole.  
“A-ah hurts” seongwu said. But minhyun not answer a single word. He keep penetrate seongwu hole with his middle finger. Until its slide easier. And he start trust second finger. And seongwu screaming his name  
“Min-minhyun! Hurts! It hurts!” Seongwu whimpering and half screaming from sudden intrusion.  
Minhyun pulls out and insert his fingers to seongwu mouth again. Seongwu shock and want to insist. But minhyun gaze makes seongwu wants to submits. He lick minhyun hands and wetting it. After minhyun thinks it wet enough he pulls out and insert it to seongwu hole. Seongwu moans and grips minhyun shirt.   
“Min-minhyun, ngh” seongwu moans  
“You like it sir? How is it feels fucking with your student fingers?” Ask minhyun  
“N-no, mngh”   
“You’re leaking sir. Like a slut” Minhyun starts finger seongwu holes with force. Start to stimulating seongwu prostate. And trust his another finger to seongwu slit.  
Seongwu feels a coil in his stomach. He knows he gonna cum anytime. Minhyun pulls out his fingers completely and trust it deep into seongwu prostate and do it over and over. Seongwu let out high-pitched moans. Seongwu feels his gaze not conscious. Keep seeing stars. And when he want to cum, it feels so hurts.  
He look at his dick and seeing minhyun close his slit with his hand so cum cant came out.  
“Please, ngh please let me cum”  
“No. Wait a lil bit longer baby”  
“H-hurts” seongwu keep moaning as minhyun keep fucking him and he start feel hurt mix with pleasure.   
“Dont think to much baby, just feel it. How its feel hm? Im fucking you with two fingers. Not even touching your dick. You want to cum? Hm? You like this baby? Hows your student fingers hm? Good?”  
Seongwu so high from minhyun dirty talks. He is ready to cum again.  
“Answer my question sir”   
“Good a-aah. Please let me cum”   
“You like my finger deep inside your hole? Hm?” Ask minhyun  
“Y-yes i l-like it so mu-ch”  
“You like being opened like this hm? Are you get off with sex toys ?”  
“Yes. Oh god y-yes minhyun”  
“Oow you a lewd ones, hm. You looks so completely innocent outside but you such a slut inside hm”  
“Y-yes i am”  
“Want to cum baby?”  
“Yes, oh yes c-cum”  
“Plead me”  
“Minhyun, p-please l-let me c-cum. Im already been a good boy”  
“Okay i let you cum baby”  
Minhyun pulls out his fingers and trust it deeper than ever. And repeating the same action as he rubs seongwu dick.  
“Cum now baby”  
And seongwu jerk, his body jerking and shuddering as a thick spurt of cum came out dirtying his own body and splurting to his chin.  
Seongwu still jerking a bit as minhyun keep fingering him with slow rhythm driving seongwu from his high. After seongwu come back from his high, minhyun pulls out his fingers slowly. Not wanting to hurts seongwu  
“N-ngh” seongwu protest  
Minhyun chuckle “you like it so much, sir” and pull out tissue to cleans seongwu.  
Seongwu starts feeling embarassed crept his mind. He starts close his face with his own hands  
“Hey why you being shy now? I already seeing you in and out” minhyun chuckles   
Seongwu stand up with minhyun helps. He feels his legs like a jelly.  
“Dont play with your hole tonight okay. I want to play more tomorrow. So keep it tight for me. Can you do it?” Ask minhyun  
Seongwu embarrassed   
“What? N-no im not going to do anything more. Im going” seongwu said as he going from minhyun  
And minhyun just chuckles. Let seongwu go.  
‘Lets See tomorrow’

*tomorrow*  
“So, class finished for today. I want you all to do the homeworks that i give today. Thank you. Class dismissed” seongwu said as he cleaning his own desk, advert his gaze from one student that keep grinning at him and still sitting at his own desk.  
“Sir can you come here?” Ask minhyun. Since its just the two of them here now.  
“N-no”  
“Dont make me to ask you twice. Or you know what will happen seongwu”   
Seongwu keep his gaze low. He dont know he gonna be this submitted to someone. He dont want to listen to minhyun but his body start to moving closer to minhyun  
“W-what do you want?”  
“Pants down. Keep your briefs and sit in the table infront of me. Open your legs and hold it”  
Seongwu stones for a moment and start open his own pants, listening to minhyun.  
He starts to harden inside his pants, curious about what will happen next.   
“Excited, eh?” Smirk minhyun  
Seongwu sit as he told to.  
Minhyun still sitting in his chair looking at seongwu eyes. Minhyun lick his own lips and start touching his dick from outsite the brief  
“Sir, dont you feel hot while teaching? Remember i fuck you off with my finger??”  
“N-no i dont-“ seongwu gasp as minhyun push a finger to his slit- from outside his clothed dick  
“You already leaking baby. Dont lie”  
“Nngh. H-ha- uff” muffled seongwu while minhyun keep trusting his point finger into seongwu clothed slit. Its starts to wet and get wetter.  
Minhyun touching his hole from outside the brief “do you play with this yesterday? After i play with it of course”  
“N-no, im not play with it”   
“Good boy hm”  
Minhyun move the brief to the side, not open it. He starts touching seongwu hole. Just rubbing the rim. Minhyun bring a lube today.  
He starts trus a tube of lube inside of seongwu hole and splurting it inside so it leaked out.  
Seongwu moans at sudden coldness from the lube. Minhyun smirk and take a pen from his pen case  
Seongwu give him a warning look. Know what minhyun gonna do.   
“No minhyun dont!”  
But minhyun ignore him and start to insert a pen. Its just a little pen so seongwu not shock from it.   
“How is it? Entered by a pen. Dont it so lewd hm?”   
“I want to enter you with so many stationary and another things. As a spidol to another teacher use tomorrow. Can you think they gonna use it after you insert it to your lewd hole?” Smirk minhyun  
“No please minhyun no” plead seongwu  
Minhyun start to insert the second pen.  
Squelch sound can be heard now. As the second pen and the first one keep came out bcs of the excessive mount of lube. Minhyun trust it in and out with turn. When the first pen in the second out and it kept repeating. Seongwu moaning loud and louder  
“I know you gonna like this, slut. can you imagine every student in this classroom look at you. Using their own pen to penetrate your lewd hole?”  
Seongwu moans at the thought. Minhyun keep the pen inside as he search for something that he can use.  
“Keep it inside, if it came out im gonna make you cum while teaching tomorrow” smirk minhyun.  
Seongwu keep clenching his hole hard so the pen not gonna came out. But the lube make the pen so slippery and moving in his hole. He keep trembling as minhyun keep his own time to searching for something and he find many good object to insert to seongwu hole. Minhyun come back at the sight seongwu with his eyes wavering and he sees something that makes minhyun grins even more. The pens came out from his hole. And scattered in his table and lube everywhere  
‘He gonna embarrassing himself tomorrow. Such a slut’  
“Ckck such a slut hm? Want everyone to know you are a lewd teacher huh? Okay baby dont cry tomorrow okay” smirk minhyun  
He starts to open the bag he pull out a tube, spidols, marathon baton, and so many marbles  
‘Shit’ seongwu thinks  
Minhyun starts to insert spidols inside seongwu hole. It keep squelching and he insert the pens. So now there 2 pens and one spidols. While seongwu unconscious, minhyun take a photo of seongwu opening his mouth to moans and his wet briefs now already leaking with this strange object inside him.  
Minhyun start penetrate seongwu with it and pulls out completely. He start to instert tube for lab purposes. Since its made with a glass seongwu can feel the cold from the tube its opening him. He feels so embarrassed because the tube is crystal clear. Minhyun can see inside him.  
“So red and wet seongwu. You want to see it?”   
“No-ah please”  
“Please what?”  
“Please insert more”  
“So lewd. Slut”  
seongwu moans at minhyun remarks for him. Minhyun start pull out and insert marbles instead. Its just a little marble, 1,5cm for the diameters. He insert the first marble. Its sliding easily. Then insert the second third and fourth with no problem. And when he insert the fifth, seongwu starts whimpering because it stretching him open. And the materials of glass make its more easily moving inside him and the coldness. Minhyun keep insert it until the tenths. Seongwu start trembling. Ready to cum  
“Dont cum baby. Im just starting”   
“Cant minhyun. Its so deep and keep moving”  
“Hold yourself or im gonna insert the sounding tube to your slit so you cant cum, hm?”  
“No please dont”  
“But looks like you asking for it? Alright, open your legs more baby. Im gonna insert it”  
“NO”  
“Dont command me or im gonna leaving you like this”  
Seongwu keep silent.  
Minhyun start to insert something so thin to his urethra. It hurts. Seongwu start tearing   
“I already slick you good baby. Dont be scared. You gonna fly later”  
“U-ungh”  
The sounding start to slide easily in his urethra. Minhyun so proud of his works. Starts to insert it more until seongwu feels something inside him get touched by the thin materials.  
“A-ahh, w-what is t-this. Ngh s-so g-ood”  
“Its good right? You gonna cum with pee baby after this. Its bliss you out”   
Minhyun penetrate him with the rods. Pulls it out almost half of it and push it deep down his dick. Precum keep splurting. The heads of seongwu dick already red and something trickling his slit because this thin rod.  
“Push the marbles out baby. Now”  
Seongwu push the marbles out and it scattered and make a loud sound. Its so wet and squelching. Seongwu thinks he peeing with his asshole. Minhyun keep some marbles inside seongwu about 2-3 marbles. And he pull out his dick and penetrate seongwu suddenly   
Seongwu screaming minhyun names  
Chanting his name as he only knows one word.  
The marbles keep moving inside seongwu. Its so overwhelming. Minhyun feels so good with this inside seongwu hole. Minhyun start penetrating him. Both his hole and his slit. The rod keep moving and make seongwu jolts  
His prostate already sore from long-enough teasing and the rod keep pushing his prostate.  
Seongwu cum immediately. But just a dry orgasm hits him  
“Impatient hm? I already told you baby”  
Minhyun penetrate him harder and harder  
Sending electricity in each trust.  
Seongwu blacked out. Cant think of anythings. He can feel it again.  
“Cum seongwu, cum” as minhyun pulled out the rod  
Seongwu cum once again its not thick. Just like a pee its dripping like crazy. And minhyun cum at the sudden tightness. Minhyun pulls out his dick from seongwu and cleans seongwu with wipes   
While seongwu still overwhelmed, minhyun cleaning all of his mess. After already cleaning it he comes to seongwu and put seongwu in his lap, straddling him.  
“Good hm? Any hurts?” Ask minhyun Worry  
“No, its okay” answer seongwu embarrassed   
Minhyun kissing seongwu in the lips.  
Seongwu shock by his action. Its the first time minhyun kissing him. Seongwu feels his heart flutters. But decide to not talk and kissing minhyun back.

‘We gonna sort it out later’ Seongwu tells himself.


End file.
